


In the safety of your arms

by eLOCIn, Percilout



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/pseuds/eLOCIn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/pseuds/Percilout
Summary: Cuddle: to hold close for warmth or comfort or in affection(Cuddling his family is what Clark enjoys the most.)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	In the safety of your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [santino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/gifts).



Clark was so focussed on the heat radiating from Bruce, the steady breathing, that he couldn’t pinpoint what gave it away. Was it the near-inexistent sound of a foot stepping before another? The soft displacement of air that whispered there were more than two people occupying the room?

Whatever it was, there was  _ something _ that made him chuckle and wave a hand to come closer. The careful movements grew surer. A lithe body climbed atop him, burrowing into his chest. Cracking an eye, he saw their daughter making herself comfortable in their embrace.

Clark couldn’t possibly love his family more.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying but eh, have this instead.  
> Hope you guys liked it <3


End file.
